


Distraction

by chiarascura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenhawke Week 2016, Kissing, M/M, thats it thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Fenris need to hide from the Templars, and Hawke has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FenHawke week, based on the Dragon Age Kink Meme Prompt [Distraction with a kiss](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15195.html?thread=57912411)

“Quickly! In here!”  
  
At Hawke’s panicked whisper, Fenris immediately crouched inn a defensive position and reached for the greatsword at his back. His head snapped around to search for danger, and he caught a glimpse of four Templars in full regalia marching directly toward them before Hawke’s hand grabbed his arm to drag him into a side alley.  
  
Fenris’ back hit the wall and Hawke looked down at him, alarm growing in his eyes. Rarely did Fenris see fear on the man’s face, but it was plain now and Fenris could understand why. Hawke had his staff strapped to his back and wore more conspicuous robes than usual. They hadn’t expected to encounter any Templars in Darktown at this hour, so Hawke hadn’t attempted any disguise. Fenris was sure he regretted the lapse now.  
  
Hawke’s voice filled with alarm. “Fenris, help me!”  
  
Fenris shook his head in confusion. “What can I do?” The dank alleyway barely fit the both of them, and they stood almost chest to chest. Hawke’s warm breath fanned across his face and Fenris felt the bubble of anticipation expand in his belly. Hawke’s eyes dilated, leaving a thin ring of brown around his dark pupils.  
  
“Just— follow my lead!” Fenris almost missed Hawke’s frantic words as the man’s hands gripped the front of his breastplate and his jaw, pulled their bodies together, and their lips met.  
  
Fenris froze. Hawke was kissing him. The thought took a moment to set in before Fenris could really process it.  
  
Fenris’ hands paralyzed remained at his sides while his thoughts turned to static. He could feel agitation rising in his shoulders at the unexpected contact, but he forced himself to remain calm. _This is to protect Hawke_ , he told himself. The gentle shift of lips on lips overpowered the urge to push the foreign body away from his and run as far as he could.  
  
Hawke angled their bodies to hide the most obvious mage-trappings from the mouth of the alleyway, and his hand pulled Fenris’ face closer.  
  
It was just a chaste press of lips, nothing more than two bodies in close quarters. Hawke’s mouth was warm and dry, but the simple pressure was unlike anything Fenris knew. Fenris felt electrified, energized, full of life and excitement and emotion. It was more than he had felt in so long, replacing the anger and fear that filled his everyday thoughts. His eyes drifted shut and Hawke’s mouth moved against his, shifting with the movement of Hawke’s body back pressing into the wall of the alley.  
  
Fenris had never been kissed like this. His only experiences with Danarius held none of these emotions, just abuse and rage. Biting and bruises and bitterness, not soft and sweet. Even Hawke’s hand was gentle where it rested on his shoulder and his thumb almost tickled where it caressed his cheek.  
  
Fenris tilted his head, experimenting and the new angle drew a groan from Hawke. Fenris’s body thrilled at the sound, and his lips parted slightly. Hawke’s tongue darted out to explore the new opportunity, and the tiny prick of wet heat on his lip consumed Fenris’ every thought. His hands clutched Hawke’s shoulders desperately and Hawke’s thumb brushed against his face with unfamiliar tenderness.  
  
Dimly, Fenris heard the Templars marching past behind them. Their armor clanked and creaked, making just enough noise to pull Fenris from the moment and remember why they were standing in the dirty alcove. “Just some sweethearts,” one of them sneered. “Get a room,” another shouted, and all of them laughed.  
  
The sound of clinking armor and rambunctious men faded into the distance, and Fenris felt Hawke exhale through his nose. Their mouths disengaged slowly, and Fenris couldn’t help his tongue darting out to lick his lips. He stiffened and took one step back, bumping into the wall behind him. Fenris breathed out. His hands remained clutching Hawke’s robes. The whole encounter lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like lifetimes. Like the feeling of Hawke’s mouth against his was permanently burned into his skin, a gentler and enjoyable alternative to the lyrium branded into him.  
  
Hawke’s shoulders drained of tension under Fenris’ hands as the danger passed. “I’m sorry,” Hawke whispered, and Fenris opened his eyes. Hawke’s head was bent and his body slumped, every muscle shouting resignation and shame. The clenched fist in Fenris’ belly tightened.  
  
Hawke’s face filled with anguish. “I’m so sorry Fenris, I didn’t mean to spring that on you.” Hawke’s hands released their grip on Fenris, coming down to fidget at his sides. Fenris immediately missed the warmth and pressure, the cold biting air rushing in to chill the heated skin at his cheek. “I know you don’t like being touched, I’m sorry. I just panicked.” His face filled with red and his teeth bit into his lower lip. Fenris was unaccustomed to seeing Hawke shy or hesitant, and the desire in Fenris’ chest unfurled.  
  
Fenris kept his gaze on Hawke’s, fighting every instinct to look away and make himself smaller. “Again, please.” He saw Hawke’s eyebrows raise and his jaw drop before Fenris leaned in.


End file.
